


This is the best intro to a series you will ever see trust me

by Pen_And_Dagger



Series: Ships With Small Children, What's The Worst That Could Happen? [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Human Kiibo, Human Monokuma Kubs, I Don't Even Know, I'm funny I swear, Multi, Wait that was me, Who let these people near small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger





	This is the best intro to a series you will ever see trust me

Okay me and a friend (*cough*CLARA*cough*) somehow ended up with the idea of giving ships a human Monokuma Kub to take care of. Really it was kind of just Korekiyo and Miu dealing with Dam but it may or may not have suddenly become this chaotic mess XD 

Side note: Since the Kubs are human children, we took out the "Mono" from their names

Anyway, the matchups we ended up with(and the other parts to this series) are:

Kaede & Saihara with Funny

Korekiyo & Miu with Dam

Kiibo, Ouma, & Rantaro with Suke

Angie & Kirumi with Taro

Maki & Kaito with Kid

These weren't listed in any particular order so I guess have fun see what happens.

I suck at intros spare yourself the pure cringe and head off to the actual stories XD


End file.
